Zora's Floating Castle
Zora's Floating Castle (ゾラの大空城, Zora no Oozora Jou, alt. "The Aerocastle of Xolla") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is originally thought to be the final Mist Generator in Legaia and source of the Mist in the kingdom of Karisto. As the name implies, its master is none other than Lord Zora. Traveling across the skies, it is unreachable to all but the Soren tribe. Many Soren warriors attacked the Floating Castle throughout the years, only to meet their end inside of it at the hands of powerful Seru or the Delilas Siblings. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes first see the Floating Castle spraying Mist onto the earth upon their arrival at Karisto Station. Eventually they utilize the Soren's power of flight in order to reach the Floating Castle's balcony. Like usual, Vahn, Noa and Gala battle their way through the heavily guarded fortress until they reach the Throne Room, where Lord Zora is supposed to be. However, they are unable to find Zora. They hear the Mist Generator from behind a locked door and begin to search for either Zora or the key to the door leading the way to the Mist Generator. During their search, Zora flies into the Floating Castle and approaches them at the entrance to the Throne Room. Noa demands from Zora the Ra-Seru egg she tricked Grantes out of many years ago and Zora agrees that she will give it to her if they manage to win in a fight. Zora loses against the Ra-Seru heroes and admits that she had already used the Ra-Seru egg as an important component of the Mist Generator. Songi crashes the scene, annoyed that Zora blew that secret and heads for the Mist Generator, having no interest in helping Zora. Songi blows apart the door with an energy blast and Vahn, Noa and Gala follow him into the room. As soon as the Ra-Seru heroes enter, they find the Mist Generator already in the process of crumbling. Confused as to whether or not Songi destroyed the Mist Generator, they look around until Songi appears from the rubble down below, on top of his floating Seru platform. Songi admits that it was he who destroyed the Mist Generator and reveals that the Floating Castle's Mist Generator was just a piece of junk that sprayed out a fake Mist in order to fool the Ra-Seru heroes and catch them in a trap. Zora, having crawled her way into the room, is shocked that Cort used her as bait. Zora insists that Cort said he loved her, causing an irate Songi to blow her to smithereens with a powerful blast of energy from his hands and state that Cort actually hated Zora due to her bossiness and peskiness. Songi reveals that without the Mist Generator to power the Floating Castle it will crash into the ground, and the Floating Castle starts its free fall to the surface, about to crush the Ra-Seru heroes upon impact with the earth. Gala asks where the real Mist is coming from but Songi merely taunts him and states that he should be worried about his own life. Vahn, Noa and Gala rush toward the Floating Castle's balcony only to find that Luctes and the two other Soren who dropped them off are nowhere to be found. The balcony detaches from the rest of the Floating Castle and the Ra-Seru heroes struggle not to topple over the side. Seemingly resigned to their fate, all looks lost until the Soren rush in and grab them only moments before the Floating Castle crashes into the sea. Luctes explains that they had sought cover from Seru who attacked them on the balcony. Layout Zora's Floating Castle is less technologically impressive than Dohati's Castle or Zeto's Dungeon. There are no elevators or escalators or glass tunnels. Instead, the walkways are carved through solid stone and staircases line out the area. Providing a view of the Karisto Kingdom is a large brick balcony that attaches to the main entrance. Also providing view of Karisto Kingdom are brick walkways attached to the sides of the castle. Enormous air vents are spread throughout the castle and control rooms operating the emergency bulkhead which blocks further entrance can also be found. Perhaps the most technolically impressive piece of machinery in the Floating Castle is a circular levitating platform that will move up or down a floor if the switch is active. The Floating Castle is also the only Fortress that appears to have a torture room. The torture device crushes the unfortunate victim flat with a large stone. The remnants of the victims' bodies don't seem to be cleaned up after use, as crushed bones can be found within it. The entrance to the Throne Room is blocked by large double doors which can only be opened by pulling two large switches on the sides. The throne room is the most heavily decorated area, filled with extravagant lamps and royal red carpeting. Two chambers are also found in the Throne Room at the sides of the Mist Generator entrance, indicating that they were resting places for Zora and the Delilas Family. The Floating Castle is guarded by multiple Seru as well as a Dark type Seru called Puera. A Puera in the gate control room reveals that Zora is a slave driver and doesn't quite like his position in the Floating Castle. Interestingly, it appears that Puera are the only Seru who can communicate by speaking. Map Trivia *The Floating Castle is the only Mist Generator dungeon that has non-Seru enemies within it. It turns out that this is because the Floating Castle sprayed out fake Mist. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia